sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Colin McCabe
)]] Name: Colin McCabe Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Drawing, judo, anime, webcomics, blogging Appearance: '''Colin is an stocky boy of about average height, standing at 5'10 and weighing 201 pounds. Though fairly strong, Colin does not appear to be particularly muscular, due to poorly maintained eating habits leaving behind more noticeable amount of fat in his gut, giving him a somewhat portly appearance. He keeps his straight brown hair relatively long, reaching down to his shoulders, and had dyed a streak of it towards the front a bright purple. He is white, with a fair face, though freckles mark his cheeks. Colin has attempted to grow out his facial hair as of late, though this has only resulted in stubbly hairs across his chin and upper lip. His brows are rather thick, emphasized by a frequently cross expression and below them sit a pair of deep brown eyes. He frequently wears a brown leather jacket alongside a wide assortment of colorful shirts on most occasions, frequently paired with jeans and a set of boots. Colin is rarely willing to dress formally, and when he does, he tends to make minimal effort. On the day of the abduction, Colin was wearing his brown leather jacket along with a light blue Hawaiian shirt with some garish orange and white flowers. In addition, he was wearing a pair of faded jeans and heavy brown boots. '''Biography: Most who knew John McCabe and Linda Mozeliak would have told the two that they shouldn't have dated one another, let alone have a child together. The couple seemed completely incompatible: John was an engineer and self made man who placed significant value upon individualism and lived a fairly reserved lifestyle, while Linda had lead a fairly rebellious life throughout her younger years only settling down slightly as she aged. After nearly five years of their turbulent relationship, Linda found herself to be pregnant, and after some deliberation, they chose to keep the child. Though in later years they would struggle to find a strong reasoning for their decision, they lept wholeheartedly into the move at the time. John proposed to Linda and she agreed, though they failed to arrange a wedding before Linda gave birth to Colin. The fledgling family did not last long, however, as the added strain of raising a child led to constant fighting between mother and father. Just over a year after Colin's birth, the two finally broke off their long and tumultuous engagement. From that point, Colin was the child of two families: that of his mother and various relatives of hers that tried to help raise the boy, and that of his father and a parade of girlfriends that he tried to get Colin to bond with and who never seemed to work out. Linda aimed to get the boy engaged with the arts and encouraged his enjoyment of doodling and sketching. She also pushed a lot of political jargon that he failed to really understand at his young age, but was given to regurgitating at his peers. John, on the other hand, saw Colin as disengaged and separated from his peers and desired to instill values of community in the boy. After a fair bit of back and forth with Linda, he managed to get Colin enrolled in the Cub Scouts, the junior variation of the BSA of which John had been a member in his youth. Colin didn't quite fit in here either, despite John's efforts to get more involved, and came to resent his time there. As early as the fourth grade, John could tell that Colin was gravitating more towards his mother's way of thinking. In an attempt connect with the boy, John tried to appease Colin as often as possible, getting him gifts of books, videos, and games as frequently. He had begun to become paranoid that Linda's influence upon the boy might be toxic to his development. He never managed to act on his suspicions. On December 3rd, 2011, John McCabe was killed in a car accident while on a date with his girlfriend at the time. In the aftermath, Colin was left a fairly substantial sum, given to his mother to go toward the boy's future. Colin began to have more pronounced difficulties associating with his peers, and began to get into fights with other students. Though Linda had raised Colin with the attitude that it was fine if he was a bit weird or didn't quite fit in, she was worried that the boy was developing emotional difficulties in the wake of his father's death. Linda did put Colin into therapy in order to make sure he was doing alright and to make sure that he didn’t develop some sort of behavioral disorder. However, Colin felt negatively about the therapist he was sent to and the questions that she barraged him with. Upon informing his mother of this, Linda second-guessed her decision and determined to pull Colin out of therapy. At this time, Colin became rather enthralled with anime. He had Pokémon and Dragonball Z Kai when he was younger, but it was when Colin entered middle school that he became a really intense fan of the style. He held a particular fondness for shounen action anime, with it's powerful, resilient heroes, expressive characters, cutely designed girls, and over-the-top action and abilities, he couldn't help but be drawn in. He became a big fan of the long-running Bleach series in particular, frequently drawing characters from the series alongside other anime-inspired art. One of the characters that he often drew was one he called Ryujin. The name stemmed from some Japanese god, but Colin primarily chose the name because it was used in a special ability from Bleach that he was particularly fond of. He created many drawings and sketches of the character, some more involved. He would occasionally dream of taking on the role of Ryujin, a masked man skilled in martial arts who also happened to be a master with a katana. Shortly into his time in middle school, Colin was withdrawn from the BSA by his mother and was signed up to take martial arts classes upon his request. Though Linda had her misgivings about having her son taught to fight, she thought the practice might help to discipline the increasingly unruly boy. She signed him up to take youth classes at a local dojo which primarily focused on judo lessons, due to the proximity to home and the relatively low price of classes. There, Colin studied under the tutelage of a middle-aged fellow of somewhat questionable credentials, going by the title of Sensei Ken. The man took a liking to the boy's aggression and enthusiasm, though it was heavily based on his idolization of anime heroes, and would continue to teach Colin at the dojo up to the present day. Despite the fact that the style of judo had been chosen for him primarily out of a sense of convenience, he remains enthusiastic in his practice of it all these years later. After arriving in high school, the character of Ryujin all but disappeared from Colin's artwork after a classmate caught sight of one of the more ornate designs and began to mock Colin for creating stuff that they would call him gay over. Colin resented the remark and openly rejected it, but began to grow self-conscious about this overpowered hero and reluctantly abandoned him. Instead, he has tried to focus on making a comic, becoming fairly interested in webcomics after discovering a few that he really enjoyed online. However, he has repeatedly put off the idea, deciding that he lacks the proper time. Instead his comic-to-be has simply become a random assortment of anime-style sketches. Among these webcomics, Colin tended to find those which utilized an anime-esque art style to be to his liking, especially if the story had some focus on fantastical action and/or adventure. These were the minority, as he found the vast majority of webcomics were gag-based (something that was not an inherent flaw to him), but as always comics with the ability to convey spectacular action through his favored style would always have a greater appeal to Colin. Colin takes part in few extra-curricular activities or school events outside of anime club, deeming them not particularly interesting or worth his time. Among his peers, Colin has few friends, even within the circle of the club. Colin has a tendency to act in an egotistical manner, frequently being openly dismissive of the ideas and opinions of others if they contradict his own. A few naive students might view his egotistical and standoffish nature as a sort of weird charisma or might mistakenly think that they can teach the boy a better way of dealing with his peers, but will frequently grow tired of his presence over time. Only the exceptionally patient have much of a taste for a close friendship with Colin, though he is immensely loyal to those he does respect. Though Colin's behavioral issues have mellowed out since middle school, it is not uncommon for the frequent arguments that his attitude gets him into to result in more physical confrontations. This has led to Colin gaining a reputation as somewhat of a bully and a few instances of disciplinary action from the school, though his mother continuously acted in defense of her son's character, as she had done previously. In order to possibly channel his more aggressive and opinionated nature, Colin began to write a personal Wordpress blog, where he would discuss and rant about topics ranging from anime to physical fitness to current events. Rather than curb some negative qualities, having a platform to rant in a way that might make him seem like an authority simply fed into and inflated Colin's egotistical and self-righteous tendencies. Supplementing his judo training, Colin regularly works out the school gym in order to keep himself in good physical shape. However, he has frequently doubted the effectiveness of these efforts, as he has never attained a visibly athletic build. Unfortunately, despite his habits of working out, poor eating habits that he's held since childhood have kept the fruits of such habits from being as visible as they might otherwise be. In recent years, Linda has begun to date a younger woman by the name of Felicity, which has led to occasional mockery of Colin at the expense of his mother's sexuality. Though Colin has no issue with his mother seeing a woman, he sees Felicity as a leech that is draining the family's resources. It is true that some of the gifts and trips that Linda takes her girlfriend on are rather expensive, causing her to take some money from the amount that was left by John for Colin, as she believes that it should be devoted to taking care of the whole family. Over time, Colin has developed a very negative perception on romantic relationships and sexual attraction, stemming from a long history of watching his parents get involved in relationships that were either a disaster or he felt were incorrect in some way. Despite the fact that he still finds women attractive, he identifies as asexual, believing himself to be above an aspect of life that he sees as only dragging others down. In school, Colin is a generally average student across all subjects. However, he does excel in art courses he has taken, being much more passionate about the subject matter. These grades generally lead to him flying under the radar for most teachers that aren’t concerned over his disciplinary record. He does have some greater enjoyment for literature, as he has grown more proficient in writing through his blog and has found that some of the concepts that he as picked up critiquing the media of anime and webcomics can be carried over to the realm of the media of literature. As graduation approaches, Colin has been applying around to nearby colleges with an eye on seeking out a degree in graphic design. He still believes in the idea of him one day making a successful webcomic, but for the time being he believes he will have to focus on a degree, as it will likely provide him with a more practical place to apply his love of art. Advantages: Colin is fairly skilled in judo and would be a formidable opponent in hand-to-hand combat for any untrained opponent. He is also quite physically strong, as he works out to supplement his judo training. Disadvantages: Colin is disliked by most of his peers due to his standoffish and egotistical nature. He would struggle with finding others willing to trust him as an ally in any threatening situation. Colin also has a strong temper, which often gets him into hairy situations that could have been easily avoided otherwise. Designated Number: Male Student No. 79 --- Designated Weapon: 1000-piece puzzle (missing 2 pieces) Conclusion: Hey guys, I found the last two pieces under the- aw, man... - Donald, our intern The above biography is as written by Catche Jagger. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Catche Jagger '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Marco Volker 'Collected Weapons: '''1000-piece puzzle (missing 2 pieces) (assigned weapon, discarded) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: 'Layla DeBerg, Marco Volker, Paloma Salt, Adonis Cohen 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Colin spent some time wandering about after waking up, trying to come to grips with his current situation. When he finally decided to look over whatever the terrorists had provided him with, Colin was livid to discover that in place of a weapon, he'd been provided with a puzzle. Tossing the thing aside ad making a fair bit of noise, the boy soon found himself in the sights of Richard Smith. However, his classmate couldn't bring himself to fire upon another student at the time and the two were soon joined by Tom Swift, a friend of Richard's. Though Colin tried to feel out a possible alliance among the trio, he soon felt that he was getting nowhere and departed alone. Colin awoke the next day on the cliffs, having spent the previous night alone. It was here, just as the announcements played, that he encountered Regina Petrov, Matthew Hunt, and Faith Marshal-Mackenzie. After the new arrivals took part in some mourning and a bit of tension between Matthew and Faith, Colin attempted to pitch to the trio a plan to hunt down the announced killers and take their weapons. This was, however, swiftly dismissed by all three, who soon left Colin all alone. As he stewed over the matter, Layla DeBerg emerged from the nearby brush and quickly attacked Colin with her weapon, the swordbreaker. Having some skill in hand-to-hand combat, Colin managed to take the girl down rather quickly, but failed to hold on to her weapon before the girl slipped away. He then spent the rest of the day trying and failing to find any killers on his own. The following day, Colin chose to double back to the cliffs, where he discovered Marco Volker attempting to kill Arjen Kramer, who had been tied to a rock. Colin rushed into action, but was unable to stop Volker from pushing Arjen over the edge. The fight between the two continued for some time, with Colin eventually pinning Volker down and beginning to strangle him, only for his opponent to get a hold of his chainsaw and slice off Colin's ear before departing, delivering a speech which served only to further confuse and frustrate Colin. With no one nearby to assist him, Colin was forced to do only a quick bandage job before rushing off to try to find help. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Colin, in chronological order. V7 Pregame: * Awaken to the Threat * Collisions V7: *Dead Clicks *Bent *Hear. Fear. Here. *The Definition of Insanity *Moss and Bones *Crush the World Down *Paradise is Nowhere Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Colin McCabe. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students